They were friends
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: OS. They were two bestfriends. She was a nice and lively child and his only real friend. They cared for each other deeply and their friendship was a strong one.


"Do you think willow leaves could make the side effects of this potion lighter ?"

"Maybe. But it may have a strong reaction with the bat eyes if you're not careful."

"What are you saying Sev ? You think I can't do it ? Watch it, boy. Someday, I'll amaze you."

"I won't argue with that."

...

"Hi, Sev. Do you have my Charms book ? I couldn't find it this morning."

"Here. You forgot it at the library."

"Thank you. I saw you had a letter this morning at breakfast. Was it from your parents ?"

"Things are a bit messy at home. My mother thinks it's best if I stay here for the holidays. She says hi to you."

"Oh. Tell her... Wait, no, I'll write to her. Her name's Eileen, right ?"

"Lils, what are you doing ?"

"Oh Sorry ! I didn't ask you what you think. Would you like to spend the holidays with my father and I ? Petunia is spending all the holidays in Brighton with my cousin Anna and her friends and my mother is at my grandparents to look after my Grandma."

"It sounds-"

"Please, say yes !"

"- great."

...

"And this is Mary's present. Aww, Earl Grey tea ? I'm in love with that girl."

"Potter offers you a silver pendant and you're in awe with some tea ? You're someone precious, Lily."

"I'm not much into jewels. Potter is an idiot if he thinks he can get all he wants with money. And presents from my friends are always my favorite"

"Here's mine."

"Gawkings and Hadley's fairytales ?"

"You say you love fairytales. Asthel Gawkings and his aunt Madeline Hadley are the most famous storytellers in the wizarding world and I thought you may not know their tales."

"I don't. Here are the contents... The turtle girl... The Runes Dancer... Blackwood and Whitewood... The goblin and Grandma... The Cauldron's night... The Princess and the Werewolf... Purplehat and the tiny Giant... The pumpkins merchant's daughter... Moonchild and the prophecy..."

"The Runes Dancer is a beautiful tale and Blackwood and Whitewood is my favorite. My mother used to read them to me at bedtime."

"Thank you Sev. The book is truly beautiful."

She kissed him on the cheek and wished him sweet dreams.

...

"It's a Muggle game. Hope you like it."

"Clue ?"

"You have to be the first to find out who's the murderer. It's always Miss Scarlett if you ask me."

...

"Sorry. I was reading your book and was hooked."

"So you liked it ?"

"Very much. The Runes Dancer is pretty good, as you said, but it's a really, really sad story."

"All good stories aren't ?"

"Don't make fun of me. When The Runes Dancer disappears in the flames, I was on the verge of tears. I mean, he was happy for once, and then his lovely girlfriend burn his book of runes without bad intentions and... That's not fair."

"Life isn't. Did you read Blackwood and Whitewood ?"

"Yes. Before going to sleep."

Severus smiled slightly.

"Don't laugh at me you idiot ! I was so scared I couldn't sleep ! I dreamt of starving human-eating dwarves, 3 meters tall heartless dragons and a dying little prince with terrifying red eyes and a serpent tongue wanting to eat my liver for breakfast."

She poked him on the chest. He winced.

"Last time I checked, the little prince looked more like a helpless child." he retorted with a snort.

"That's not the point ! You should have warn me."

"Okay. All the ones with Purplehat are a bit gory because they're about the loss of innocence. The pumpkins merchant's daughter is a bit mysterious but nothing very scarying. Shortsword and Littlebow is safe, as The Siren and the Merpeople. The Four Sons and Centaurs and mirrors are rather violent. Nausicaa and the cat scared me a lot when I was a child. You're warned."

The redhead frowned.

"I've already read half of them."

"Really ? Which is your favorite so far ?"

"Shortsword and Littlebow is cool. It reminds me of Tom Thumb. I guess The Runes Dancer is my favorite though. There's something peculiar about it."

...

"Ugh. Divination is so dull. I'd rather have a double class of Charms."

"Or Potions."

"Even Herbology is good beside chiromancy. And at least Sprout is competent."

...

"Are you okay ? McKinnon told me about the incident. Potter and Black are so stupid."

"Don't worry. I can handle them."

...

"If something happens to my family, you'll be there for me ?"

"Always"

...

"Look what I found ! I was looking for a book for my Transfiguration essay and there was that one lying there... How to teach a teacup how to dance. Sounds good to me. Wanna try ?"

...

"What do you think your Patronus will be ? I'd love it if mine could be a unicorn"

"Dunno. An Augurey ?"

"Of course not. You say they are bad. You're not."

...

"Teach me how to play magic chess."

"It's 2 a.m."

"Come on, we're on holidays."

...

"I'm upset because of Tuney. I know what you think but she's not really mean, you know."

"Really ?"

"She used to read me stories. She taught me how to lace my shoes and colours' names. She let me borrow her teddy bear when I had nightmares. She helped me with my homework. She was a good sister. And then... Well, I did things that frightened her. If I weren't magic..."

"Do you have regrets ?"

"No. Magic is fun. And I have you and the girls here. Do you want to go outside ? I like the view by the lake."

...

"Can I have a lick ?"

"I thought you prefer lemon ?"

"Pistache is good too."

...

"You're no less than the others. It was stupid to call you that. Lils, you're a fantastic witch. The best witch I know. Your origins don't matter. They don't matter to me or anyone that deserves your friendship or attention. Lots of people like you in this castle. All your roommates are in awe with you."

"It doesn't matter ?"

"It doesn't matter."

...

"What do you think about my new dress ?"

"Don't you have girl friends to answer this question ?"

"They're not much acointed with muggle clothing."

"Well, I guess it's nice."

"Am I attractive in it ?"

"You - what ?"

"Stop blushing, it's not a proposal. I just want to know if I look good in this dress or if you think the colour doesn't fit with my hair or something."

"Oh. You're good."

"Okay, so much for the effort. Next time I'll buy jeans."

...

"Hi."

"Hey. You're lovely."

"Thank you. You're sure it fits me ?"

"Don't worry, the dress looks beautiful on you, I swear. Ready to go ?"

"Well, it's still early. Slughorn's party will not begin before 9 o'clock. Want to play chess ?"

"I bet sometimes you dream of chessboards and chess moves."

"You love playing wizarding chess too."

"Not as much as you. Still the black game pieces I guess ?"

"Am I that obvious ?"

...


End file.
